Feng Shui Fun
by Clio195
Summary: Under the guidance of Redbook, Angel sets out to go Feng Shui on her's and Collins' apartment. Fluff ensues. Oneshot, T for language.


**A/N: Well, my iPod's notepad thing is full of Rent FF ideas, and this is the first move toward getting them _off _my iPod and onto...here. :) Hope you like, and as always, please review!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own Rent- don't rub it in.**

**Beta credit to Ama! So yeah...go her...**

* * *

"Um…Angel, baby, you know I love you and I say this with the utmost care and affection, but what the hell are you doing with our sofa?"

"Collins! Oh, good, you're home. I could use your help."

Collins eyed what he believed was their living room. All of their furniture had been repositioned in some way, shoved into corners or out in the open. The plants that had sat on the windowsill were now on the coffee table, which was, instead of in the center of the room, on the far wall where it was no use to anyone except said plants. And inexplicably, the sofa was now balancing precariously on its side near the wall closest to the kitchen. Angel was glaring at it with an intense hatred in her eyes.

"Use my help with what?" he asked cautiously.

"I'm Feng Shui-ing our apartment!"

"You mean you're going to move all our stuff around so we have good luck?"

"There's more to it than that," Angel explained, exasperated. "If our living space is balanced, all our karmic energy and chi circulates perfectly, creating good vibes that positively impact our life. …I read about it in Redbook," she added, as if that settled everything.

"Which is basically what I said, except turned around a bit and with the backing of the geniuses at Redbook," Collins maintained, discreetly rolling his eyes.

"Hey! I saw that!" Angel exclaimed.

"Sorry, sorry."

"No you're not. But I'm willing to forgive you, if you help me move this damn thing." Angel aimed a kick at the sofa, which, amazingly, didn't fall over. "I've been trying to push it over there"- she pointed to an area a few yards over- "for half an hour!"

"Just a question, babe, but how did you get it tipped on its side like that anyhow?"

She stared at the sideways couch. "I'm not exactly sure…"

"Well, that's a little scary."

Angel glared at him. "You're gonna be a whole lot more scared if you don't help me, Thomas Collins," she threatened.

He dropped his bag on the kitchen counter--which, thankfully, _couldn't _be moved--and strolled over to where Angel was standing. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, crossing them over her chest. Grinning, he suggested, "Why don't we just get that thing right side up and we can create some good vibes of our own?"

She laughed teasingly. Reaching back, she tousled his hair. "Oh, you're cute, but I'm not falling for that so easily. Do a good job, don't complain, and you might get a little something in return. But nothing until you help me move this freaking couch!"

Collins sighed and moved to the other end of the couch. "Okay, _gently_ tip it, and I'll catch this end before it hits the ground."

Angel nodded, showing that she understood the simple yet perilous task that lay ahead. She reached up and lightly prodded the armrest on the top. The couch wobbled, and she cringed. Again, she nudged the couch, and it began falling.

"_Gently! _I said _gently!_" Collins cried, panicking as the large orange sofa came crashing down on him. Frantically, he tried to grab his end, but failed miserably. The couch trapped his hand, so the full weight-a moderate 200 pounds--was positioned on his hands.

"Ow! Ow, shit! Sugar honey iced tea!" Collins shrieked in very masculine way.

He wrenched his hand out from under the cursed sofa and nursed the injured fingers.

"I'm so sorry!" Angel wailed. She raced over to Collins and took his hands in her own. "Oh my god, I'm _so_ sorry, honey!"

"It's okay, baby. Not your fault," Collins managed through clenched teeth.

"Oh, yes it was! Is there any way you can forgive me?" she asked pitifully.

Collins forced his face back into a normal position. He hated seeing his Angel miserable, and she certainly was. Still, he knew a way how to come out of this in a way that would please everyone…

"Well, maybe…if you worked your extra special magic, you know, those healing hands of yours…maybe I would feel better…" he suggested offhandedly.

Angel smiled slyly. "I think that's a very good idea Thomas."

He grinned. "I knew it was."

"Just one thing…"

"What?"

"First we're gonna have to get the bed right side up."

* * *

**A/N: Okay..that's it. Either review or just stop staring at the computer screen. Preferably, review. :)**


End file.
